Artemis Fowl and the Rainbow Factory
by MissFlutterPie
Summary: Summons for help lead Artemis, a mysterious relative and Holly struggling to survive in a death factory, where they learn the secret about rainbows, but as their allies are struck down, can the gang accept defeat and run? And if they do make it out alive and run, who will save the rest of the world? What if there is two left to save the world, both former villains? ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Woo a story!**

**Okay, here's my disclaimer, I don't own Artemis Fowl, because if I did, Artemis and Opal would be dating, or the Rainbow Factory song and storyline.**

**Eoin Colfer owns Artemis Fowl, WoodenToaster owns Rainbow Factory (song) and AuroraDawn owns Rainbow Factory. ( fanfic based on a song based on a TV show based on amother show.)**

Prologue

_Now a rainbows tale isn't quite as nice_

Artemis ducked underneath a large canister, heart pounding. "Don't let them find me," he whispered to no one. "Let Lucy have escaped, and just let it all work out, please god, let it work..."

It was the first and last time Artemus Fowl had ever prayed.

"CRAP!" Miona screamed when her beams didn't get him. "WHERE ARE THEY? Whe-"

Clatter.

_As the story we knew of sugar and spice_

Artemis groaned. It was Lucy, it had to be. She had dived underneath the Killing Board. He sneaked a look up at Miona, she had a gloating smile over her face and was looking at Lucy.

Lucy had picked up a butchers knife and was holding it determinedly in her hands. Miona squealed with laughter and teleported behind Lucy.

"**Human put the knife down.**"

Lucy was struggling against the Mesmer Miona was using on her but Miona and her great power would not be beaten.

But a rainbows easy once you get to know it

"NEVER!" Lucy roared, spinning to Miona, her eyes flashing. "I'll kill you!"

Miona beamed. "And little Lucy can go the same way as Butler, can she? Tell me, do you like rainbows?"

_But a rainbows easy once you get to know it_

Artemis and Holly looked at each other, wondering how they got in this mess.

Lucy rushed forwards.

_With the help of the magic of a Pegasus device_.

**Sorry it's so short, but it's just an introduction. So, who is Lucy? Where are our heros? Who is Miona? What happened to Butler? Why are they there? all will be revealed in the rest of the story!**

**I'll update by November, pinkie promise.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I had this already up, so what the hell! Here it is, hope it will answer questions on Lucy!**

Coming Back To Life, Reunions and a Desperate Call For Help That May Or May Not Be Answered

"Artemis'"

Lucy waited impatiently as Butler called Artemis' name over and over again. Her brother didn't respond, though, and she tried not to think the worst, even though...

"D'you think..?" she trailed of but knew instinctively that the other three knew what she was thinking. In fact, she had heard Foaly had a mind reading device.

Do you think he might have passed on?

Passed on where? The pessimistic voice in her head asked. She had named it Pinjamena after Pinkies alternate self in My Little Pony. No one knew it, but Lucy was a MLP fan. Okay, they did know it, considering she was wearing an OCTAVIA Tshirt she had bought off the Internet, but it was fun to pretend.

What was she doing?! Sitting around, idly thinking about ponies when her brothers lite hinged on this moment.

"Artemis..."

Come on, Arty!

Then, the clone sat up. Lucy jumped and fell over. She hadn't been expecting that! She'd missed it!

"Let's kill him, clone him again and do this from the beginning," she ordered Foaly. "I was going to video it. "

"Shut it before I bloody kill you," Holly said, waving her gun around. She turned to Artemis and Lucy stuck her middle finger up at the fairy when she had turned.

"Artemis, do you remember?" Butler asked.

Remember what? Lucy wondered.

"Remember what?" Artemis replied.

Wow, twin telepathy!" Lucy marvelled. Artemis is a dipshit... Artemis is a dipshit..

Artemis looked at her. "There's no need to think I'm a dipshit," he said. "Hm, I'm reading your mind. This didn't happen before..."

Lucy groaned. Foaly! the teenager thought. She stood up and crossed her arms, glaring at the centaur all pissed off.

"Foaly what the hell did you do?" she snapped. "Why can he read my mind? Why can't I read his?"

Foaly opened his bag. It was actually a briefcase. After a moment, he pulled a cool thingymabob from Artemis' ear. "Oh good, I thought I'd lost this," he said and put it in his bag.

Oh, dear God, Pinkamena whispered, he's supposed to be a thinky person.

Shut up!

"Okay," Butler said after Lucy had mentally gagged Pinkamena and tied her up. "And what the hell is that?"

Holly put her big gun down. "Yeah, I was wondering that too."

Foaly grinned sheepishly. "It's a mind reading device."

Holly blinked. "Why the hell would you have a mind reading device near a clone?"

He shifted. "Well, it isn't exactly legal."

"Neither is the clone," Lucy pointed out.

Hey, I'm smart!

No your not, Pinkamena replied.

Lucy stabbed Pinkamena.

"I'm a clone?" Artemis asked.

"Shhh!" Lucy hissed.

"That's why I put it there." Foaly explained.

There was an awkward silence. Then,

"Who the actual hell puts a mind reader next to a clone?" Lucy asked.

"It was on my ear," Artemis corrected her.

"What? That doesn't even make sense!" Lucy replied.

"I'd hate to break the bitch fight up, but can we go to up to the house now?" Holy interrupted them.

"Good idea," Butler replied. "Can you walk, Artemis?"

Artemis opened his mouth.

"Thought not," he shrugged, lifting him onto Foaly.

"I never agreed to this," Foaly said. "And I resent this."

Holly shrugged. "No one gives a flying flip," she said. "Lucy, don't annoy him, Artemis, shut up. Foaly, keep weirdo stuff away from other weirdo stuff."

"I resent that," Artemis piped up.

Holly ignored him. "Butler, keep being all strongy."

Lucy sniggered as they started walking.

"What is it?" Holly asked her. "Why are you laughing?"

"There us no such word as strongy," Artemis told her. "Yet you used it, causing my sisters hilarity."

Lucy collapsed in hysterics, ignoring Pinkamena screeching at her to get up and be less immature.

GET UP! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Lucy's alter ego cried. YOUR EMBARRASSING ME!

Go join the Dark Forest, Lucy thought, imagining Pinkamena as a cat. Lol, she would be all thin and Mapleshade-like. This thought pattern made her laugh harder.

"Just leave her," Holly said and after a few seconds heard them go on.

Lucy had never told anyone, but she was scared of the hills at night. It was so easy to imagine something watching you in the bushes, plotting how to get you...

She scrambled after them, ignoring Pinkamena laughing at her for being a crybaby. "I'm coming!" she called, catching up.

"So you've decided to be sensible," Holly said as they reached the house.

"Why not?" Lucy wondered, opening the door.

Because you are a psycho.

"Muuuuuum! I'm hoooome!" she called, waiting for Holly and Foaly to come in. Which they did.

"Okay," Angeline replied.

Suddenly, Lucy thought of something.

"Why didn't we just use Artemis' original body?" she wondered. "Now there will be two HERE LIES ARTEMIS FOWL THE SECOND graves!"

Artemis slid off Foalys back. "I can walk," he told Foaly. "And it's because the original, will be half skeleton. Completely unusable."

He spoke so causally about his body, but Lucy didn't realize it because she was to busy having the bok.

"Why are you making those weird faces?" Holly asked in confusion as Lucy shook her face around.

"I'm not barfing," Lucy replied. She heaved, "or at least trying not to."

Butler went into the room. Lucy followed. Holly butt kicked Artemis on, and he fell into Lucy, banging her shin on the ground.

"OWCHIE!"

Everyone ignored her. Holly and the others had left to give them privacy and the rest were staring at Artemis who was laughing at her pain.

Dick.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Artemis the 1st asked.

Well that's nice, Pinkamena sniffed. For once, Lucy had to agree. And that scared her. A lot.

A very lot.

"He was," Lucy explained, "but then his fairy girlfriend and her friends brung him back to life after he saved the world."

Awkward pause.

"They cloned him."

Angeline suddenly hugged him, having paid no attention to Lucy. She was crying, Artemis the 1st (I'll call him Timmy) was, Beckett eas destroying a car and Myles was taking notes for some weird reason.

"I'm so glad your not dead!" Angeline howled.

Obviously, Pinkamena pointed out.

I killed you! Lucy remembered.

I. Am. A. Voice. In. Your. Head. You. Made. Me. Up.

Timmy hugged Artemis as well, and Artemis looked like he was choking.

"Can't... Breathhhhe..." he whispered.

"Oh, right," Angeline put her hand on his shoulders instead.

"I helped," Lucy said.

She was ignored. Why did they ignore her? All the time they ignored her.

After the happy reunion, they sat down to talk.

"So," Artemis said. "Do you know?"

They looked at Lucy. "I told them but they didn't believe me."

He sighed and opened his mouth, but them Holly ran through. Lucy watched her. She had a radio walkie talkie in her hand that was crackling.

"Artemis, listen!" she said.

Everyone settled to listen.

"Oh God! Help!" someone wailed. "They will kill me! I need you to stop the -bow Factory! Listen!"

Then, a song that made Lucy shiver repeatedly. It was an evil song, she felt it in her bones, and was relieved at the end.

"Help!"

Then it went of with a scream that ended with a noise that sounded suspiciously like someone getting their head ripped off.

"Oh my god," Lucy moaned.

**I won't update for a week, and even them it will be every weekend.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter! And, I have noticed less people are reading further on, bitches! But here is chapter 3, so woo hoo!**

**I don't own Artemis Fowl or Warriors, and even then I only own Lucy.**

**Lucy: So keep reading!**

**LUCY, WE NEED THE FANS! Ahem, carry on...**

Black Cats and Ten Minutes Beforehand

Now a rainbows tale isn't quite as nice

As the story we knew of sugar and spice

But a rainbows easy once you get to know it

With the help of the magic of a Pegasus device

Opal Koboi was floating.

When she floated, she saw her old life, playing with Olivia, being defeated by the brattish Artemis Fowl and his annoying sister, being stabbed, then ...nothing.

To be honest it was an anticlimax. There was no light, no Voice of God, just floating in eternal infinity. It was hardly a fitting punishment for her crimes, but she wasn't complaining. It could be worse.

She even got to see her sister, Olivia. Olivia was a LEP officer, a bit ironic really, but Opal was still pleased with her.

And Artemis came back to life. She wished she could. As well as an anticlimax, it was so boring!

While she floated, she became aware of new emotions that overwhelmed her, making her head ache...

"Hollypaw, your mentor will be Leafpool."

Exhilaration washed over her as she bounded over to the tabby cat and touched her nose.

I'm Leafpools apprentice! she thought happily.

Opal didn't know what to make of these memories. She wasn't Hollythingy, she was Opal! Dead, but still Opal.

"With the power invested in me by StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From this day on you will be known as Hollyleaf," Firestar, the flame coloured tom said. "StarClan honours you and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan."

Hollyleaf stood up and beamed. I'm a warrior!

Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, Lionblaze and Jaypaw all went over to her.

"Congratulations, Hollyleaf," blind Jaypaw said quietly. "Congratulations Lionblaze."

Sadness.

"Aw, you'll get your name soon," she grinned.

More came.

"There will be three, kin of your kin."

Even before Jaypaw had told her about their powers, Hollypaw had heard the prophecy, in her dreams. In her dreams, she was as tall as the mountains, more power than StarClan, she ruled the Clans and her name was Hollystar.

"There will be three."

One more, her mind sharp with grief.

"I'm not in the prophecy," she murmured. "Dovewing is."

This spurred her on enough to leap at Brokenstar and stop him killing Ivypool.

"I may not be in the prophecy," she yowled. "But I can still fight!"

Agony...

Blackness...

"No!"

Then, Opal was still floating, panting, shaking.

Who was this Hollypawleafstar? Was she near? Opal looked around but only felt herself, floating and alone.

Then, there was someone, a name.

Miona, the rainbow. The one who governed the multicoloured decorations. Opal knew she was evil, dangerous, her whole body was screeching at her to turn away.

But the rainbows surrounded her.

Then, she saw a black cat, Hollyleaf lunging in, screeching wildly.

There will be black opals and leaves of holly who will save the hunter.

Hollyleaf bit the rainbow and it slunk away, not beaten, just biding it's time.

"Be careful!" Hollyleaf said. "You nearly died!"

Opal nodded.

"I mean, that is serious evil!" Hollyleaf continued. Then, the black cat peered at Hollyleaf.

"Uhh, are you okay?"

Opal was spinning, her head pounding.

Everything went black and she saw Hollyleaf skitter away, shock plastered on her face.

"OH MY STARCLAN! A TWOLEG!"

Opal Koboi.

You have done many wrong things in your life, but I am giving you a second chance. Their world needs you, Miss Koboi. I am sending you back with someone else.

You will go back with Hollyleaf.

Then, she was being sucked, back too the world that was left behind, to the planet full of life, where all her defeats had taken place.

She landed on Artemis Fowls head.

TEN MINUTES EARLIER

"Hollyleaf!"

Firestars call awoke the shimmering young cat from her slumber.

She leapt to her paws and looked around. Ugh, Firestar... she thought cattily, going past Yellowfang, Dreamkit and Hopekit.

"Ah, Hollyleaf!"

Fallen Leaves nuzzled his mate as she pushed her way out the bracken to see Firestar, Bluestar, Goosefeather and Rock looking at her in the way one looks at a small naughty kit.

"Um, hi?" she purred sheepishly.

"Hollyleaf, we need to talk." Bluestar told her.

Fallen Leaves sat beside his mate and wrapped his tail around hers. She was looking anxiously at the cats.

"If it's about Feathertail falling in the river, it isn't true! I didn't push her! It was Molepaw!" Hollyleaf blurted out. "Don't kill me."

"Uh, what the Dark Forest are you talking about?" Goosefeather asked. "We're here about something actually important."

Hollyleaf slapped her tail over her mouth. "Never mind," she mumbled, not looking at the other cats.

"Um," Bluestar said, "what he means is we need to talk about something that could end the world, and we had Jayfeather go through your mind and know you pushed her in. Man, I really regret that."

Hollyleaf blushed. Oh, let me die, she thought.

"I know, we didn't need to see you and Fallen Leaves getting steamy together," Firestar agreed. "It was cute when he called you his baby poisonous fruit that's a bit like deathberries, though."

Hollyleaf glared at him. "He called me what?!"

They laughed. How was this funny? Why would anycat call another cat their baby poisonous fruit that's a big like deathberries? And how dare they intrude on her thoughts! Oh, and now Jayfeather would tell Lionblaze and Lionblaze would beat Fallen Leaves up! It really couldn't get worse.

"There's another prophecy."

Hollyleaf snapped her head around.

"'There will be black opals and leaves of holly who will save the hunter'. That was the prophecy we got. We believe it concerns you, Hollyleaf. You do have a power, but your dreams you got as a kit were mistaken." Rock rumbled. "We are sending you to earth so you can fulfill your destiny."

"'So I have to be dead to fulfill my destiny?" Hollyleaf asked. They nodded. "That is messed up."

They didn't reply.

"So, what's my powers?" she asked them. "Ooh! Maybe I have laser eyes!" Cheerfully, she looked up at them.

"Actually, we don't know, or care, what your powers are." Rock told her, "all we care about is that they will save the world."

"You will be sent to the forest, just a bit from the lake. You'll meet Opalkoboi, we've been told by Frondstar. Oh, by the way, you might want to check up on ThunderClan," Firestar chipped in. "Leafpool misses you."

Hollyleaf nodded. "When will I leave?" she asked, looking around.

Cinderpelt suddenly came out from behind a rock, followed by Yellowfang, a cat a bit like Spottedleaf (Spottedpelt), Rock, Firestar and tell she automatically knew were called Clear Sky and Grey Wing.

"Uh, right now." Rock said.

"But I want to say goodbye to my friends!" Hollyleaf protested.

"Your friends are still alive," Cindepelt pointed out.

"So?"

"Your being sent back to life..."

"Oh, right." Hollyleaf nodded. "So, will I go?"

Everything vanished.

"I didn't think it would be so quick!" she marvelled, then opened her eyes.

StarClan was misting up and the ground was vanishing beneath her paws. Then, she was in a white infinite area, with a cat being attacked.

"Hay!" she yowled, biting it. "Leave her alone!"

The attacker vanished. Hollyleaf didn't expect that, it was an unexpected thing for them to vanish as soon as she told it too...

I've done this before! With the ShadowClan patrol fighting. Oh my StarClan.

Then, she noticed the Twoleg.

FIVE MINUTES BEFORE THE TEN MINUTES BEFORE

"Absolutely not," Angeline said firmly. "There is no way I'm letting you cavort of to an evil factory of death.

"But it will be fun!"

Everyone stared at Lucy thinking what the hell? She went red and shut up.

"I'm going to ignore that," Angeline said firmly. "I'm not letting you go off and get killed. Absolutely not. Out of the question. No way. Don't even bother asking."

"No chance," Lucy added.

What was that? Pinkamena asked.

"I, um, thought you were saying no in as many different ways as possible," she explained, slowly burning up she was so embarrassed.

There was an awkward pause in which they pretended that she hadn't spoken.

"I'm just going to shut up now, and..." Lucy whispered.

Oops.

Oops indeed, stupid bitch! Stop embarrassing me! Pinkamena scolded.

Lucy was forced to listen to her mum nag in one ear and the insane nutjob wacko voice inside her head nag as well.

It was an unsettling experience.

"Then, you go to an alternate dimension for three years!"

"It felt like three hours to us!" Artemis pointed out.

"And besides, are you willing to let people die for your own selfish reasons?" Holly asked. "Your not a bad guy, Mrs Fowl."

Now she was her, Lucy grinned.

"Yes I am," Angeline snapped. "It's a side effect of insanity and depression.

Ouch, burn, Lucy grimaced.

"Well, what if the killers come after the kids?" Holly pointed out.

"Hay!" Lucy protested.

"I meant the twins!" Holly snapped.

"Which twins?" Butler asked.

"Oh, for gods sake, Myles and Beckett!"

"I'm not a kid!" Myles shouted.

"Shut up." Lucy told him. He shut up, so everyone turned back to Angeline.

"No."

With that, she left the room, followed by Timmy and slammed the door shut. Lucy waited ten seconds before checking that she had gone, before turning to her companions.

"She's gone, let's go," Lucy hissed. "Myles, Beckett, if you tell her I will find you and the police will never find your body."

"I'm not telling," Myles told her, turning away. "I have plausible deniability."

"Beckett?"

"I want to be able to stay up later, plus more tv time," Beckett told them.

"Ugh, fine."

"I'm not promising," he told them.

"That'll have to do," Lucy sighed. "Okay, let's get the hell out of here."

Butler went first, muttering about it was so irresponsible to be doing this, followed by a Holly, Artemis, Foaly and then Lucy, who closed the door as she went.

"Artemis? Why isn't Beckett the smart one?" she asked as they crept down the steps.

"Because he can't speak Latin," Artemis replied. "Among many others."

"He just blackmailed us."

"Oh."

"Sh!" Holly hissed as the went inside the car. " Foaly, start tracing the email."

Foaly did it, his fingers flying across the keyboard that wasn't there a second ago. Lucy blinked. "Where did that come from?" she demanded.

"What?" Foaly asked.

"The laptop thingy."

He looked outraged. "This isn't a laptop! A laptop is a barbarian mud man thing! No, we People are far more advanced creatures who have laptops in museums, you wretch! Laptops are a thing of the past for us! No! We use clever things such as the iMacintosh, the iNotePad or the iPea! Give me good People technology, or terrible mud men technology?"

"Are you finished insulting my species?" Lucy asked in a bored voice.

"Yes."

"Is it a laptop?"

"...yes."

She smirked in a smug way. "Thought so."

"What was that?" Artemis asked as they waited for Foaly to trace it.

She shook her head and turned to see what he was doing. He was on and was updating his story.

"Foaly!" she shouted.

"Hold on," Foaly told her, coming off it and typing some more stuff.

"I swear to god if that's a High School Musical fanfiction I'll break the computer," Lucy growled.

"What's that about fanfiction?" Holly asked.

"It was Twilight," Foaly corrected her. "And it was finding out where we are going. It's the old Rainbow Forest Animal Sanctuary inside the Green Lake Woods."

"You mean the one in the pine forest that has loads of cats in it?" Artemis asked him.

"And is within walking distance?" Lucy added.

"Uh, yes," Foaly admitted.

"Convenient," Artemis mused, standing up.

Then, a person fell on him, and he collapsed to the ground. Lucy caught a black cat with green eyes in her arms and gasped, looking at the pixie on the ground.

"Opal Koboi!"

Opal Koboi groaned, her eyes flickering open. "Don't kill me!" she said standing up and looking around.

Artemis looked pissed at being banged down on the ground by a midget terrorist. He stood up and glared at her.

"Why shouldn't we, considering who you killed, Empress Koboi?" he sneered.

Butler took a step forwards.

"Because," Opal took a breath, "I'm here to help you."

Lucy gasped.

Shit! Pinkamena groaned. Cliffhanger!

**It isn't a cliffhanger now she said that. Stupid Pinkamena.**

**Well, I need to go and fix my muse, shes been drinking way too much Fanta. Personally, I blame you.**

**Your welcome.**

**MissFlutterPie**


	4. Authors Note

**Artemis Fowl and the Rainbow Factory is on hiatus. No one is reading it and I haven't got any inspiration at all, but if I don't update by Christmas, I'll delete it.**


End file.
